


A Christmas Tree

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Tohru plans a Christmas surprise





	A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Christmas"

Tohru was simply beside herself with pleasure, anticipating the surprise she was going to give the boys. She had gotten a day off from work because the building needed to have a little renovation and the cleaning staff needed to be out of the way. She had come home early and made a special treat for them and had it ready. She couldn’t wait to see their faces when they saw the western style Christmas tree!

They had been talking about it after school two weeks ago, and she learned that, because the Sohmas were such a traditional family, they did not celebrate Christmas at all.

So Tohru had researched it and made decorations and gotten a little tree from the woods and carefully uprooted it into a pot and here it was, their very own Christmas tree! She was quite proud of herself. She only hoped that Kyo and Yuki would enjoy it as much!


End file.
